


1. I died:　我死了

by Mifrandir



Series: What if 如果這般 [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 主要角色死亡(暗示





	1. I died:　我死了

**Author's Note:**

> 翻Evernote的時候發現不知何時存下來的 what if 題組，共36題。  
> http://telegra.ph/What-if-12-18  
> 來寫寫。

 

WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF　你會怎麼做，如果……

　　1. I died:　我死了

『天堂』裡沒有墓園。任何一吋土地都有遠比緬懷跟記憶更重要的用途，因此他們沿用從幽地帶出來的老方法：砌起一面牆。那些名字都在：被留在幽地石牆上的、在逃亡過程中丟失在迷宮裡的、喪命於焦土烈日與狂客爪下的，再次被他們鑿在牆上，以深刻端正的筆劃。

牆角下總有人擺上鮮花，偶爾其中會出現一小張照片、塗鴉、寫了字的紙條。

一年中有幾個特殊的夜晚，人們會聚集在牆前，手裡捧著燭光，靜默不語或低聲交談，關於牆上的某個名字是如何也刻在他們心上。

湯瑪士往民豪走去，他們向彼此點點頭，淺聲打了招呼，並肩站在人群裡仰望高牆，心中想著同一個人，一個不在牆上的名字。

『只有確定死亡的人，名字才能刻上去。』牆砌好時民豪對眾人宣布，而湯瑪士垂眼避開對方掃過自己的視線。

不會的。他對自己說。他已經殺了紐特，絕不能再用這個事實去毀掉民豪。

這是他能為紐特做的最後一件事。


End file.
